


The Jack Kline and Peter Parker Solidarity We All Need But Don't Deserve

by Incognito_Burrito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, How Do I Tag, No Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Season/Series 13, this is my first work on AO3, this will be cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_Burrito/pseuds/Incognito_Burrito
Summary: After Jack runs from team free will 2.0, he accidentally finds himself in an alternative universe, aka the MCU. He transfers to Midtown high and befriends the friendly neighborhood Peter Parker.Or, the supernatural marvel crossover that is basically Peter and Jack being adorable kittens together





	The Jack Kline and Peter Parker Solidarity We All Need But Don't Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, this is my first work on ao3 and I don't know how to tag ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> This is exactly what it looks like and it will probably take place during spider man homecoming and after episode 13x06 when Jack runs away. This might have spoilers for episodes past that but it will not have season 14 spoilers, so you should be good

Jack be nimble,

Jack be quick,

And Jack jumped over the candle stick, figuratively speaking. What he literally did was jump through a portal to an alternate universe.

And little Jack lost his way.

•••

Jack spent his days wandering the streets and wallowing in his own guilt. He stopped for little more than a few hours sleep or dumpster diving for scraps. Maybe he also stopped to greet the occasional dog, but that isn't relevant...

He would never dare to communicate with a person, he didn't want to hurt them. Jack was coming to terms with the cold, hard truth, I'm a monster and there was nothing he could do to change that. He was evil. He killed someone. So he avoided all human contact like the plague. Sometimes, as he curled up in a dark alley somewhere, he would look wistfully upon those who passed him. At those times, Jack could feel a painful empty feeling in his chest.

Loneliness

He deserved it.

•••

The days went on like this, blurring together and stretching out to their full capacity. With each passing day the loneliness worsened, some days Jack just wanted to stay curled up on the cold ground of whatever alley he was in, and some days he would succumb to the desire. On those days he would hug his knees to his chest and pretend it was his mother's arms around him instead of his own, blood stained ones.

Jack knew that it hadn't actually been that long since he ran away, only a few weeks, but to him the days dragged painfully long, his crushing isolation a heavy weight the clock struggled against. It didn't help he wasn't very old, only a few months, and therefore didn't have very many memories to compare his new, grim ones to.

Looking back on his time with Sam and Dean, and his brief time with Castiel, Jack felt a longing agonizingly colliding with his loneliness. He missed them terribly, Sam and Castiel most of all. Jack wished he could redeem himself to them, but he couldn't. Even if they said he wasn't evil, that everyone makes mistakes, nothing would be the same. He killed someone, and no matter how much he wanted to, nothing could change that.

Jack raised his hand to wipe the tears he didn't realize he shed from his eyes as he drew his knees up on the park bench he was sitting on. He buried his head in his knees and cried silent tears, last time he sobbed, Dean helped at him to 'man up'. A hand on his shoulder pulled Jack's head from the shelter his body created.

"Hey kid, you alright?" came a concerned voice from above. Jack startled away from the unexpected contact and squinted up at the woman in the bright sunlight. His sudden movement caused her to put her hands up in a placating gesture, "Woah, sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It-it's fine, I'm fine." Jack replied shakily and hurriedly made his escape.

He ran to the nearest alley and disappeared, first he made sure he was truly alone. Jack made the mistake of using his power in front of people before, he wouldn't do it again. Mistake, he made a lot of those, crying in public was a mistake, fighting that shape shifter was a mistake, killing... killing that innocent person was a mistake. Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes.

Jack made a lot of mistakes in his short life, mistakes he could never erase.

Maybe I'm a mistake.

 

•••

Jack continued through his ever lengthening life much the same way, roaming the streets in a self loathing stupor. He was doing just this one rainy gloomy day that accurately reflected his mood when he heard a pitiful meow on his left. Surprised, Jack stopped and turned towards the noise to see that it came from a bush. Crouching down to look under the leafy shelter to see a small cat.

The cat- no, kitten would be more appropriate a description, was a shivering mass of matted fur and bones. It was hard for Jack to tell the fur color due to the gloom and the shadow the bush provided, but he could clearly see two big blue eyes. Jack reached a hand out to the little creature but stopped short when the kitten flinched back. He pulled his hand back a little before turning his head away and wiggling his fingers enticingly.

Jack smiled when his efforts were rewarded by a wet nose poking at his hand. He turned his head back around and slowly moved his outstretched hand to lightly run his fingers along its side, only to frown once his hand grazed a wound and the cat flinched.

Jack angled his head in a way to better see the apparent injury and gasped when he saw it. Four lines of dark red lined the cat's side and gleamed in the little light available. The claw marks, for that's what they were, weren't all that big and wouldn't do much to a person, but to such a small animal, well...

Being as young as he was, Jack had minimal experience and practical knowledge of most things, and unfortunately injuries were part of this majority. Maybe he could use his 'gifts' to heal it, like the full angels could. Jack hoped that he had at least that positive ability. Jack was a little doubtful that he could control his strange soul and grace mixture enough to actually do something useful. He always seemed to disappoint. 

His other hand approached the kitten as slowly as the first, thought the little creature accepted it a lot quicker than the other. Jack used his left hand to scratch at its head and to hopefully keep it in place as he tried to heal it. Taking a deep breath in preparation, he raised his right hand over the wound and reached deep inside himself to find the swirling grace and soul that was his essence.

His power was a somewhat familiar thing to him, ever since he first became aware of it he could never stop noticing it. He could always feel it thrumming just underneath his skin like a second heart. Jack was able to feel it easily enough, he just had a hard time grabbing it and using it. 

Jack's grace soul mixture only seemed to come to him in extreme negative emotions, such as fear and anger, Jack couldn't help but notice. _Maybe if I tried to recreate those emotions?_ He quickly shot down that idea, it would never work, how could he be angry at or afraid of this little thing?

Besides, the only thing that came from those feelings were pain and destruction. He might of hurt his new friend if he did that, and Jack promised himself to avoid hurting others. 

Instead, Jack tried to remember what he did to move that pencil, that /stupid/ pencil he tried so hard to move. Moving the pencil was the only time he ever felt completely in control of his power, the only time it was Jack and not some instinct reaction. 

Jack remembered all the stress and frustration he experienced trying to telepathically move the pencil. He remembered breaking down and Sam comforting him and apologizing for putting him under that pressure. He remembered trying later on his own, and he got frustrated and stressed all over again. He remembered giving up and half-heartedly trying. Finally he remembered all the feeling melt into a cool apathy and being left with only his thoughts.

And the pencil moved.

Jack let that same feeling of cool collected calm and detachment wash over him. He closed his eyes and breathed a deep breath through his nostrils. Jack could feel his grace pool into his hand and he could feel the little kitten's flesh knit together again despite not physically touching it. Jack opened his eyes and beamed at the healed wounds and happy kitty.

Maybe he could do some good after all.

•••

The idea came to him one day as he was doing his mope and walk. It was an idea that wouldn't redeem him, nothing could, but just because he was bad doesn't mean he couldn't do good. 

_"It doesn't matter what you are, it matters what you do"_

He couldn't save- _he couldn't stop from killing_ -the security guard , but he could save someone from a fate worse than death.

_" Even monsters can do good in this world"_

•••

He would save Mary Winchester.

Jack wasn't exactly sure how he opened the portal in the first place, but if he did it once he could do it again.

For Sam.

For Dean.

For his family.

He raised his hand and his eyes glowed yellow.

•••

Jack found out that he could open portals to other universes fairly easily once he found out how, but he couldn't see. He had no idea what lied ahead each time he opened a new portal, and so far, it wasn't Mary. Jack searched and searched, opening new portals each day. Luckily he was able to control how long the portals stayed open, so he didn't have to take the risk of closing it. Jack would reluctantly admit that it tires him out to constantly open portals day after day and a few times he almost couldn't keep the portal open any longer.

Jack traveled to many places in these days, all of them so varied. Some of them were very, /very/ bad, while others were stunning in their beauty. Jack loved the days he found himself in the good places, once he even traveled to the universe with the talking dog he was on tv, but he was never able to shake off his feelings of disappointment. None of these worlds fit Sam's brief description, he was failing.

He would keep trying.

For them.

•••

Jack entered a bright and beautiful world, full of lush, green plant life, and automatically he knew this was not where Mary Winchester resided. Jack usually left after he had this realization, sometimes he stayed just a moment longer to appreciate the nicer worlds, but he couldn't find it in him to turn around and leave.

He stood on a rocky bank near a small, slightly purple stream reflecting the deeper colored sky. Jack looked up to see a light purple sky and noticed for the first time the gases flowing to his lungs were not the mix of mostly nitrogen and oxygen he was used to. In fact it made him feel sort of... drowsy.

He wanted to just sleep right there on the bank of rocks.

 _I should leave_ , a voice piped up in the back of his head. Shaking his head Jack turned back to the rear in space time, he only was only a few footsteps away. As he turned, Jack felt like all the blood of his body was now coursing through his head. He stumbled to the side clutching his head.

"I have... I have t-to go." Jack mumbled to himself, gasping in breaths he didn't necessarily need, but made him dizzier non the less.

 _Stay_

Jack turned back to the portal, becoming increasingly distressed. He could just reach out and /touch/ it, but his limbs were suddenly, impossibly heavy. He swayed with the effort of raising his leg and lost his balance. Jack tried to push himself up, only to fall down on his face again.

Turning his head so his cheek lay flat against the ground, Jack absently observed the rocks he was pressed against. They weren't the pebbles he first thought them to be, instead they were small crystals protruding from the ground, clear and shimmering in the light.

 _Beautiful_

Jack closed his eyes.

•••

Jack woke to the sound of wind. He groaned and shifted, well he tried to when he felt something tighten on his torso. Confused, Jack blearily opened his eyes to see the ground a lot farther down than it should be. Yelping, Jack started to squirm in the strong grip holding him. He managed to turn in spite of whatever held him captive and found himself looking at a feathered belly and the strong talons that held him captive. 

He had little time to process this before a large, curved beak snapped at his head in an attempt to still him. Not knowing much about his strengths and weaknesses, Jack thought it would be better for him to avoid it. Before the beak could descend onto him, Jack violently jerked backwards with enough strength to dislodge himself from the tight grip he was stuck in. 

It only occurred to him that maybe that wasn't the most clever of ideas as gravity took hold of him and dragged him towards the planet below. His previous captor flapped it's large, yellow-tipped wings a few times more before turning around. It looked like an eagle from earth with a mostly gray body except for the yellow belly and head, and much, _much_ larger. The bird spotted its falling prey with ease and tucked its large wings into a body twice the mass of Jack's, and fell.

Jack was a lot less aerodynamic than the bird hunting him, so the giant avian was gaining on him. Jack didn't have much in his mind other than fear and instinct. 

_Fear_. Fear of falling, fear of the predator reaching out for him with its deadly claws. Fear of never making it home, of never being accepted. Fear of himself and what he can do.

 _Instinct_. The instinct to kick at the birds chest when it got to close, sending it into an uncontrolled ascent. The instinct to stretch his metaphysical wings and fly, but he couldn't control them in his still drowsy state. The instinct to _escape_ , anyway he could.

Choking on the toxic air and his fear, Jack reached into himself to find that churning ocean of strength that was his soul to do what he had done many times before. It slipped out of his control twice before he was able to harness its power. Opening eyes he didn't register closing in the first place, Jack felt his power and _in control_. A yellow light engulfed him and the surrounding atmosphere before he disappeared, leaving only a yellow strand of grace.

•••

Jack was spat out of his portal and onto a cool concrete floor. He groaned lightly at the impact and raised a trembling hand to close the portal before passing out from complete exhaustion.

•••

Jack woke up in hospital room, or at least he thought it was a hospital room. It greatly resembled the ones in the show he saw Dean watching before the hunter spotted him and quickly flipped the station, muttering how he "wasn't a fan" and "freaking Gabriel". 

This had greatly confused the young nephilim so he chose not to dwell on it too much. Now that memory was dragged up to the surface as he was put into a similar place. He even heard the beeping of whatever machines found their home in a hospital. 

Jack could see that there were people, _doctors_ his mind supplied, bustling in the hallway through that partially opened door. One of those doctors had come into his room after a few minutes of Jack surveying his room. She had seemed surprised he was up, he had been "out cold". Jack figured that meant sleeping, so he didn't question it.

They said that someone found him unresponsive in a warehouse and called 9-1-1. There was nothing wrong with him, so he was all set to leave. Unfortunately, they asked him a question he couldn't answer.

"Where are your parents?" 

"..."

"Do you have parents?"

"...Yes..., but I can't reach them." He wasn't sure who he meant, Castiel, Lucifer or the Winchesters, but it was the truth either way. He was far away from home, he was a whole universe away from anything familiar, even if this world was very similar to his own.

He was placed in a foster home after it was apparent he wasn't in any of their systems and Jack hadn't really given them much to work with. His foster family was nice, but detached. They had a lot of other children to take care, especially the small children.

Jack had needed tutors to get caught up to whatever grade it was assumed he was supposed to be in. He never had a formal education. Any education really except for whatever he picked up in his day to day life, and math wasn't something he picked up. The tutors seemed surprised with how fast he was learning, Jack thinks that's a good thing.

Almost a month passed before he was told he was going to public school. Jack wasn't quite sure how to feel about that, but his tutors had said he was ready. Maybe he was.

That's how he found himself in his principal's office, he thinks that's the leader of the school by how the teachers acted. 

"Mr. Kline," he spat the name, probably not believing it to be his real name. Jack supposed not having his name in the records would arouse that suspicion. The principal continued in a softer voice unaware of Jack's musings, "We want to make this transition as easy as possible for you. I know that it must be hard, being surrounded by so many new faces in a strange place." Here he looked pitying, not knowing exactly what situation Jack had come from, most likely assuming the worst.

"To help you we will get you a student guide, someone _in the know_ , to help you. I think you and Mr. Parker will get along swimmingly. Hopefully you will form a friendship with Mr. Parker. You'll have all the same classes so you'll have plenty of time for that." He ended his spiel with a hopeful smile.

Jack was fascinated by how quickly the man's demeanor changed when talking about Mr. Parker and their potential friendship. Jack didn't really develop his social skills over at the foster home, he wouldn't know what to talk about even if he wanted to. Jack didn't want to get close to anyone because of he _hurt_ them, it would be so much worse. He spent most of his time with his tutors anyway. 

The sound of a door closing caught his attention and he looked up to see who must be Mr. Parker.

•••

Peter Parker was an everyday average teenager. No, really he was. Just if one were to ignore his _extracurricular_ activities they would see he was an everyday, dorky teenager. Sure he was a little on the nerd side of the spectrum, and he was bullied a little more than was the norm, but overall he was pretty average.

Peter would also admit that he was a bit of a teacher's pet. He didn't actively try to be, but most of his teachers liked him and had full confidence in his shining future. The 'Stark Internship' only further encouraged their hope for him. Peter felt a little guilty about that lie, even if it was his the cover Tony Stark - _Tony Freaking Stark_ \- had told him to use.

So maybe that's why he was pulled out of his first period study hall -that class was a /godsend/- to Principal Morita's office. 

•••

Peter was quickly jotting down the answers for his chemistry homework while glancing at the clock nervously every few minutes. If he hurried and sacrificed the legibility of his writing, he might _just_ finish before the bell rang. _Come on Peter, you got th-_

"Peter Parker come to the principal's office, Peter Parker come down to the principal's office."

Peter's head shot up at the sudden interruption. _Why do I have to go to the principal? Am in trouble? Did someone find out-_ no, Peter mentally shook his head as he started to pack up, he couldn't know. 

As Peter walked to the door, backpack over his shoulder, a voice he didn't recognize in the back piped up, "Oooohh, somebody's in trouble!" followed by snickers. Peter rolled his eyes before shooting her a dark look before he shut the door just a hair softer than a slam.

His footsteps echoed softly in the empty hallway but Peter couldn't hear them over the sound of his heart beat. Logically, Peter knew that it was incredibly unlikely that the principal found out about his secret before someone closer to him did, like Aunt May. _Mr. Stark found out before even meeting me._ Peter actually shook his head to rid himself of the voice now that he was away from the judging eyes of his peers, Mr. Stark was different. He was Iron Man.

Peter found himself in front of the office before he could continue his inner monologue, it wasn't exactly a long walk. He was torn between wanting more time and wanting it to be over with. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Peter walked through the door.

The office was of a medium size and fairly neat, only a minor mess of paper on the desk sullying the perfect room. His eyes were immediately drawn to Principal Morita who sat at that slightly disorganized desk scribbling something on one of the many papers. Said man looked up at the soft click of the door closing and smiled at the sight of Peter. 

"Mr. Parker, please have a seat." He said pleasantly while gesturing to the seats behind Peter. Peter turned around only to jump at the sight of another kid there. He glanced back at the principal in confusion briefly before sitting next to the stranger. 

The other boy was sitting rather stiffly and looked pretty uncomfortable. He had wavy blond hair that was long up front and shorted at the sides. His head was turned downwards but he looked up when Peter sat down next to him before his blue eyes once again found the floor to be the most interesting thing in the room. Peter looked away too, observing the pattern of the blank wall to his left instead of the boy next to him. 

"I brought you here, Mr. Parker, to show our new student around the school and help him to adjust. He has all the same classes as you and I believe you two will get along just fine." Principal Morita broke the slightly awkward air by getting straight to the point. 

Peter couldn't help the confused look on his face, since when did they do that for new students. Usually they'd get a map and were allowed to be late for the first week. Wait, _all_ the same classes? That never happens! Sure, he shared most of his classes with Ned and some others, but not every class. That's got to break some school code of something. Then again, he was being told this by the principal.

"Uhh..." Was what came out of his mouth in an adequate expression of his feelings.

"That is if you agree, of course." The principal continued in a way that heavily implied that he didn't really have that much of a choice paired with the best _I am your principal, obey me_ look Peter has ever seen. Even better than in the movies with trouble making teens.

He glanced over at the guy next to him before returning his gaze to just next to the authority figure staring down at him. Peter didn't really have much of a choice, and he'd be seeing the other boy a lot anyway.

"Uh, yeah sure. Sounds... sounds good." He answered with a strained smile. It's not that he disliked the boy next to him, he just didn't know him. Besides, most people didn't really like him once they got to know him, they found him to be too annoying. It would be just Peter's luck for him to start to like the guy before Flash converts him into his anti-Peter club.

"Okay," Principal Morita's voice took on a friendlier tone now that Peter inevitably agreed, "off you go, second period is going to start soon!"

The principal sighed when the door swung shut behind the duo. He hoped that Mr. Parker would be a good influenced on the troubled teen. He didn't know what Mr. Kline's - if that even was his name- story was, but it seemed bad. Hopefully the two boys would bond, maybe Mr. Parker could at least understand his pain, having lost so much...

Shaking his head with another sigh, Principal Morita went back to work

•••

They were verbally ushered into the hallway by a jolly "have a good day". After the door clicked shut, they were left in an awkward silence that was only amplified by the empty hall. Peter couldn't help but to notice he was a few inches shorter than his companion, which wasn't necessarily that bad but didn't really improve his mood all that much. 

"Um, second period is ah, it's this way." He said as he started off in that direction. At least he didn't have to try to get to two different classes in the same passing period. "Good thing he let us out before the bell rang, these halls get really crowded."

Man, he sucked at small talk. 

"Yes, that's good" the new kid said in a very stiff voice, his expression was as blank as his tone implied.

"Uhh, anyway, what's your name?" That felt a little rude so he scrambled to explain, "Sorry, but I didn't catch it earlier and uhh... I'm Peter by the way."

"Jack. My name is Jack." The other guy- Jack- replied to his word fart with such a calm voice of made Peter jealous.

"Umm..." Peter didn't really know what to say, he wasn't that great with conversation starters and Jack didn't seem to be the talking type. Either that or he didn't like him already. _That might just be a record_ a small, self deprecating voice said. Ignoring it, Peter continued to lead the way to class.

•••

The rest of the day wasn't anything notable, not much changed besides Mr. Silent Guy -definitely not the best nickname he's come up with - constantly shadowing him. Not that it was his fault! Only several students glanced at them, curious about the new kid and what he was doing with Penis Parker.

 _Okay Peter, not everyone in this school hates you_ Peter chided himself, _Hell, most of them don't even_ know _you. Get a grip._

Regardless of whatever opinions his classmates may or may not of had about him, it was still more attention than Peter was comfortable with. The attention didn't seem to bother Jack very much, nor did he preen under the metaphorical spotlight. Honestly, Peter didn't think he even noticed.

He wished _he_ could just ignore the other students, especially Flash.

The silence between them was getting kind of awkward, especially since it was lunch period and no one, except total hermits, were quiet during lunch. Peter decided to at least try to start up a conversation between them, even though he was going to sit with Ned anyway. He would've felt bad if he just _left_ Jack alone, in the middle of a cafeteria of a school he just started.

 _And who knows? Maybe he doesn't hate me for no reason and is just socially awkward._

"So... do you want to, uh, sit with my friend and I? We usually sit right over there, Ned will probably get here soon." Peter said while pointing over to his usual table.

Jack started and looked at Peter as if he wasn't sure he was talking to him, "Uh..."

"There he is! Follow me. Ned is really great, I'll introduce you," Peter rambled before he looked at the overwhelmed look on Jack's face. He quickly amended, "I mean unless you don't want to, th-that's totally up to you, man. No pressure."

"No," Jack started carefully, as if he wasn't sure how to socialize (not that Peter was particularly good at it. "I would love to meet your friend," Jack finished with a smile.

Peter relaxed a little at the small gesture, before leading him over to his table.

"Hey Ned, this is Jack." Peter gestured to aforementioned boy, "he's new here."

"Hi" 

"Are you sitting with us? I brought this really cool Lego set we can work on! We could totally use an extra hand, right Peter

"Yeah, of course! C'mon, let's get started."

Jack was looking at the Legos as if he'd never seen any before, and he almost hesitantly reached out to touch a piece. Peter's state of bewilderment mirrored Jack's as he watched the other kid inspect the small piece as if it were from outer space.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a Lego before," Peter huffed out a small laugh as he said this, a small smile on his face at just the thought of such a ridiculous idea.

"Is that what that's called?" Jack's voice rose an octave higher near the end of the question, his eyebrows furrowed with genuine curiosity.

"No way!" Ned cut in with an incredulous stare, which only intensified as he realized Jack was completely serious. "Dude, have you been under a rock your whole life?"

When all Ned got was a confused look, he let out a loud laugh before clapping Jack on the shoulder.

"You have much to learn, young Padawan, much indeed"

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? The beginning was kind of wonky because I wrote that after episode 9 aired and the ending of that one was kind of wonky so...  
> This won't really be an adventure fic, but it'll probably focus more on the friendships than anything else


End file.
